Chibi And The Beast
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUES FIRST! The one to find Mayu turned out to be Yuuma. Now, she's going to help him. He has it all panned. He will take her blood, toss her over his shoulder, take her with him away from the Sakamakis and get his sweet revenge. But this girl is different from what he'd imagined. She isn't at all like he planned, and they get some serious problems with each other.


_**Haha! I couldn't decide which Mukami that I'd start with (and I took my time to notice that neither could you!), so I'm currently writing on them all, almost all at the same time! Just recently (one minute ago), I was writing on Kou's. And now, time for some Yuuma. I couldn't help starting to fangirl about him after listening to his VERSUS CD a second time!**_

_**MUKAMI YUUMA X KAZUKA MAYU = YUUYU OR MAMA (OMG WHAT A COINCIDENCE!)**_

_**RATED: T (come on, it is the first chapter, hello!) FOR NOW!**_

_**Yuuma's P.O.V MWEHE!**_

Where the hell did she go, that fast little shit! I know that she saw us enter, and she was pretty damn quick on her feet, but there is no way in hell that she could just disappear. I don't even know why she'd want to run away from us to stay with those bastards. They had locked the door, I had to burst it for it to open, so the possibility that the rest of the doors and windows were locked too seemed hella high. Which meant that she couldn't escape without us hearing her smashing a window.

"Fuck it all... Where the hell is she... That quick rat..."

And this place stank too, I felt like throwing up. I bet the stank was that bastard Raito's doing. The mere thought of him made my blood boil.

_Well, this scent is indeed familiar... And it's pretty strong here... _I was standing outside a dark brown, wooden door with two lightened, old-styled chandeliers protrude from the wall on each side of it. I'd followed the smell from earlier and look where it'd brought me? Of course it brought me to his room, as if I'd ever even forget that disgusting smell.

That was Raito's room. And strange sounds were coming from it. That was the only reason that I was still in the same area as this cursed fucking place. She was inside, right behind the door. I'd won. I'd find her first, which also meant that, I would get my revenge! Yes, this stupid woman would grant me the sweet taste of revenge, that was her only value to me.

I slammed the door open, ready to throw the damn woman over my shoulder, but was shocked and offended at what I saw. She was indeed _in_ the room, but she was also _in _the bed. _Sleeping_.

Not only did she sleep, but she _snored_ _**and **drooled_. And here I'd thought that she was some kind of quick, outsmarting mastermind! AND SHE WAS SLEEPING SMILINGLY LIKE A LITTLE KID! Words could not ever in a whole lifetime describe my frustration and irritation at that point. I'd been looking like crazy for this girl, worrying about having my revenge stolen by my brothers, and she was sleeping so carelessly and peacefully!? God have mercy on her soul cause I was going to fucking kill her!

I took a firm grip of the mattress that she was lying on, smirking at the hilarious reaction she'd have, and dragged harshly at it. It didn't take much for the little fucker to fall out of the bed, taking the cover – that she'd taken her time to cuddle down in – with her. She landed on her face with a huge thud. Must have hurt pretty bad, huh. What else would those little whimpers she made be for?

"Uuuuuh... My prince didn't want me." If not that... "He went after the dragon instead... That fucker!" She cried out slamming her fists multiple times on the floor. Did she even notice me? And what the! She was wearing some serious kinky clothes right there! A maid costume!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THOSE SAKAMAKIS! Though, it did suit my taste and fit her pretty well... No, this is not what I came for!

I tried to began saying something cool like; "you're coming with me." or "move and I'll kill you, little one," but she never gave me a chance.

"Besides my face hurt! My nose especially..." She'd said, leaving me no moment to say my cool replies.

"Hey." I calmly called out, showing no sign of irritation on my face though hiding a very big fucking amount of it deep inside.

"Ah! Y-You!?" She shouted, pointing a shaking finger at me. Finally, the terror has started. "I'm so sorry for falling asleep!" She cried out and bowed her head into her ten, tangled fingers. Maybe the terror hasn't started yet..

"I'm here to take you away..." I took a slowly step towards her, with no emotion in my eyes.

"Yes, fina-" She began to say and jumped in joy. I just couldn't help screaming at her.

"YOU'RE BEING WAY TOO HAPPY ABOUT HIS!"

I coughed and continued my drama.

"Look outside the window," I demanded in a low, husky tone to frighten her up a bit. If she saw the dark surroundings and that pale, big moon covering a big part of what could be seen of the sky, maybe it would start the fear boiling up in her.

She gasped as she obliged my orders, running towards the window. Just when I thought that victory was close, she shrieked out; "My nose looks broken! No wonder the prince took the ugly dragon! How did this happen!?"

What was with that girl? Was she on drugs? Because drugs makes one's blood disgusting. The Sakamakis wouldn't keep her if she was drugged. I was seriously inches away from beating her into a pulp.

"I did it." I answered, walking closer to her. She shot back in terror.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm so sorry for sleeping! I was just so happy and relieved and for the first time in three weeks, I could actually breathe out for a second and relax now that I was being saved and I accidently fell asleep when I couldn't find you again after I'd packed my stuff!" She screamed it all out in one breathe, and looked as if she was at the edge of death when she was finished. She had even looked for us, which meant that all five of us had basically looked for each other. How upsetting.

"Saved?" I questioned, not understanding where she got such a crazy idea from.

The joy in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a glimpse of worry, disappointment, nervousness and pure stupidity. "Y-Yes...?" She made it sound more like a beg than a question. That begging look and those devastated eyes was simply rather amusing. Maybe I'd enjoy this revenge even more than I'd thought. She was so stupid, thinking she was being saved. When you once step into the vampire world, you never go back. _**She**_ got to know that the hard way.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed at her straight in the face. This girl was hilarious! Irritating. Stupid. Slow. But hilarious! "You thought you was being saved!? Are you stupid!?" I said between loud snickers and chuckles.

Her sadness turned to hate, with fire burning in her greyish/bluish eyes. She raised her chin against me, plumped her chest out and drew her eyebrows together. "Then what _are _you doing here!?" She yelled and tilted her head at me, making a small irritated pout. Poor thing, I gave her false expectations.

"Don't misunderstand. I _am _here to get you away, but I wouldn't call it a rescue. More like maybe..." I thought about how to express myself. I curled my lips into an amused grin, parted my lips to reveal the sharp fangs hidden inside, and murmured close to her ear; "- a double kidnap...?"

She shot back and bumped into the window, getting the curtain fall over her. (A/N: LEMME JUST NOTE HERE THAT I'M LISTENING TO _**TALK DIRT TO ME**_ RIGHT NOW WHICH MAKES MY JOB A LOT FUNNIER!) But she was still standing up. Not as week in the knees as I thoughts she was. That's somewhat good.

"You're a vampire!?" She asked, shaking in terror. Her eyes gleamed with fear of the unknown and she pressed her back so hard against the window, that it would not surprise anyone of us if it were to break or shatter. "Fuck!" She shouted, completely ruining the drama in it all. This girl was seriously getting on my nerves, ruining everything like that. I had a perfect moment there. Gosh, I hate her already. (A/N: SERIOUSLY, I DO REQUIRE LISTENING TO MUSIC WHILE READING MY FANFICS!)

"Want me to prove it for you?" I pushed her against the window, placing the curtain around us, so that all she could see was me. "Yes, it wouldn't be bad, devouring that bastard's precious food in his own room, now would it?" I pressed her wrists harder against the window, placing both of them in one hand over her head and grabbing her chin with the other. She didn't like that. That was clear for the both of us when she tried to bite my hand.

"Or we could just solve his crossword puzzles. Believe me, that would wound and hurt him more." She suggested when she didn't manage to bite me. After that, she laughed at her own evil plan, mumbling something about 'how she can be so funny in bad situations.'

I pinned even harder, this time with my whole body, and leaned in towards her neck. I felt her aroma float into my nose, staying there with it's lovely scent. This girl must taste pretty good, smelling like this... I could also feel her pulse quicken and her body temperature heat up incredible fast. How dirty, what have that sick bastard done to her? Hmpf. At the same time, it aroused me to no end.

(A/N: IF I WERE YOU, I'D LISTEN TO _**BAD BEHAVIOR**_ WHILE READING THE NEXT! IT'S A GOOD SONG AND MATCHES PRETTY GOOD, HAHA! I LISTENED TO IT WHILE WRITING!)

Actually, I didn't have time for this. Ruki had clearly informed us four times – one before we left home, one on our way here, one in the woods when we waited for the Sakamakis to leave and one just before we entered – that as soon as we found her, we would quickly take her with us and leave quickly. Risking something was not necessary if not needed, he'd said.

"No?" She asked as my warm breath came out on her skin when I planned to sink my teeth into her. I waited slightly to hear what she had to say now so suddenly. Annoying. "Then we'll do it your way." She informed calmingly and before I had any time to either react, bite her or answer, she pushed me away as hard as she could, but only slightly managed to get me away. I began snickering to her attempt to get rid of me by a mere push.

"Shouldn't you have learned more being with six, strong, pure blo-" But then (with no warning) she swung her foot deep between my legs, holding a firm grip around my shoulders, pressing me down to increase the pain. I quickly let her go to see if I still had something left after that harsh kick.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed devastated and pressed my hands to ease the pain. It only felt worse. If I wouldn't be able to use it again, she would have hell to pay.

I heard a sly snicker from her and looked up from my poor member as she took he chance to flee away out the door. Just before she closed it, she placed two fingers beside her left eye, swinging them up in a goodbye gesture and said; "That, I learned from being with six, strong, pure bloods! Ciao~!", then, she was gone. I groaned in pain as I tried walking towards the door, dragging my feet after me in pain and gritting my teeth. I'll fucking kill her as soon as I can walk normally again. What if I'd been human!? I bet she'd kicked it off if I was!

"You better run, you bastard! Just wait until I get you, you'll wish you were dead!" I screamed, loud enough for her to hear. There was no way that she's get so far away, so fast wasn't she. Her fucking kicks on the other hands. "Ouuugh...!" It hurt so fucking bad (AND SHE WAS WEARING HER HARD, BLACK, MAID-SHOES!), but the pain was only temporary. After a minute or two, I had gotten to the door and had fully recovered – ready to smack some sense into that crazy violence monger.

In the middle of a hall, I heard someone whisper 'shit' in a hiss behind me. I quickly jumped 180° around and shouted 'AHA!' as I saw her sneaking away out from one of the rooms located in the hall. And then, the chase began. Though, it didn't take long before she had to make a sudden turn into a room to avoid getting caught in my grasp. I was much faster after all. She had made many sudden turns so far, and they had all saved her lives since sudden turns slows me down due to me being bigger and running faster. Also, because there is a reason they're called 'sudden turns'. You're not ready to turn.

But this time she had bad luck. She had gotten herself into a room with no other doors to flee out, windows to smash nor any places to hide. Perfect for me.

"Can't we talk about this? About our relationship?" She asked with an innocent voice and a smile with raised eyebrows. A look saying; 'come on! I know you want to'. As if I was some damn dog.

"You kinda ruined that small chance when you kicked me, damn woman!"

"You deserved it!"

"I DID NOT!"

"SEE!? WE _DO_ NEED TO TALK ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Now it was confirmed, she was fucking out of her mind. She went on drugs. Or maybe she'd gone nuts being with crazy shitts like them. Or maybe she has a mental illness. I don't care what it is, I want her dead. Now.

"Then you leave me with no choice." She said in a low voice and closed eyelids as a serious, dramatic look came upon her face. She placed her hand in her maid-apron pocket – slooooowly. I prepared myself for a baseball bat, a knife or maybe even a gun 'cause you shouldn't underestimate a maid. Not to speak about, that skirt was really short. If she'd jump, she'd most likely show her panties. I almost wanted that to happen. Not just to see her underwear, but to get myself a good laugh at her face. "I prepared this to protect me in extreme situations. Such as when someone – Raito – might try to rape me, and this seems to be one of those situations."

She thought that I was going to rape her? Hah! Well, I might do if she keeps that costume on.

I watched as she quickly threw her hand out from the apron.

"I'M SORRY IT HAD TO END THIS WAY!" I prepared myself for the worst as I saw something round and black in her flying hand, but when she stopped to point the treathening object towards me...it was just a...torch...

She began to shine at me. "Behold! Mankind's biggest weapon against you creatures of the night! This ends now, you mighty beast!" She screamed and closed her eyes and shot the torch forward as far as she could, being extra careful as if she was holding god's power itself. Well, that was what she believed she was doing.

"Huh...?" I blinked over and over again, thinking that there's no way I'm seeing right. "Are you for real...?" I asked when she didn't stop. Her mouth was shut together harder than the entrance to hell and she looked as if she was shooting something really powerful and hard to handle.

She opened her eyes slightly. "You may be strong, oh, mighty beast, but you cannot fight back much lo-AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" She yelled, still trying to kill me with the torch.

"My bad, my bad! Be careful! You might make me blind if you shi-Guargh!" I never got the time to finish my mocking as she threw the holy weapon in my face. "STOP HURTING ME ALL THE TIME!"

"YOU STOP! I thought I had a plan and you fucking ruined it! What if it been Raito that'd tried to rape me!? Do you understand how embarrassing that'd be!?"

"SHOULDN'T YOU THANK ME THEN!?"

"NO, BECAUSE I RATHER GET RAPED BY HIM THAN YOOOOOOUUUUU!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

I couldn't believe this woman! How come none of those damn Sakamakis haven't killed her yet? Tortured her yet? Slaughtered her yet!?

This is such a pain in the ass! Why couldn't I just get an ordinary, quiet, shy little girl with no mental problem!? No, I get a whiny, lazy, sly, irritating, loud, crazy, psycho, rude, disobedient and snoring girl with torch problems!

I quickly snapped her and threw her over my shoulder. Great, she's heavier than the last one too. _**The last one**_...

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? PERVERT! My pantsu are showing!"

"You're pantsu!? It's called panties for fucks sake! I'm taking you to my place!"

"Oh, hell no!"

"And what will you do!?"

"I want my torch! Go get me my torch!"

"No! It doesn't work on vampires!"

"Well, it seemed effective to throw!"

"Will you shut the fuck up!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry? I'm not the one that get's injured by a torch."

"SHOULD WE TRY THAT THEORY!? GWAH, DON'T MOVE! YOU'RE HEAVY!"

"HOW DARE YOU! BE A MAN AND CARRY ME, YOU WEAKLING!"

"Will you _**SHUT UP!?**_"

So in the end, she was just encouraging me to carry her like a real man does it. She completely forgot all about escaping me.

And me?

I hate her.

I HATE HER SO FUCKING BAD!

_**Short? Yes, but I felt like I wanted to update soon and it's only the first chapter so it's not so fussy. People want me to do Kou's and Ruki's. Which one first? I picked Yuuma's first now because 1. two people wanted him and 2. I was inspired by the VERSUS CD... So that was Yuuyu. If you ask me, I think that they're pretty cute together, haha. I'm a sucker for these relationships after all~! But my favorite is still Shuyu!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING EVERYONE! I LOVE YA ALL HERE, SHARE MY FEELINGS! COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK, REQUEST AND PLEASE WHICH OF RUKI AND KOU I SHOULD START WITH! MY JOB IS TO PLEASE YOU AFTER ALL!.**_

_**P.S. I've actually got pretty many OC fanfics with DL with different OC. Wanna know more? COMMENT! Have a request on an OC? COMMENT!**_

_**I'll tell you this. I have another OC for Yuuma, Kou, Ayato, Raito (as you already know if you've seen all my published) and Shuu! **_


End file.
